Spy
“Secrets are my stock in trade. My compensation is coin equal to the secret’s value to a client. My silence will cost at least twice as much.” ::—Anonymous Spy Spies are secret agents who gather information for their patrons or the highest bidder. Spies are masters of disguise who often risk their lives to work undercover in enemy territory. Some will even join subversive groups and study them for months from the inside. A Spy who dares to infiltrate a Chaos coven risks far worse than death, but there are many groups in the Old World who desperately need the information such a stout soul can provide. All the nations of the Old World employ Spies, usually to monitor the military and political moves of their rivals. Overview :“Treason? That's it? For the love of… why didn't I qualify for ''high treason? I've done plenty of other terrible things. Should I list them off for you? What's that? It's not personal? Well, it is now, you prig-powdered gaff!”'' ::—Sieben Dietmund, Accused of Treason and Contempt Spies are brave (or foolhardy) individuals who secretly gather information for their clients. A well-placed Spy is an asset to anyone desiring knowledge of an opponent’s activities. Many take months, even years, cultivating an unremarkable identity with ties to one or more groups or individuals. Their actions are risky. If caught, Spies are rarely executed quickly and often tortured at length. Many Informers are forced into spying via blackmail or other threats. A skilled Spy will earn well, but extrication from such activities can be more perilous than the activities themselves. Given Spies avoid undue attention, they aren’t typically known by their reputations unless those reputations are as anonymous as they are. Spies are found throughout the Old World and in service to many prominent organisations. During their investigations, Spies are easily embroiled in plots both sinister and benign. They are often forced to flee when their identities or allegiances are exposed. These individuals use their abilities to disguise their true nature and avoid capture. Joining a group of unwitting heroes under false pretences as part of an escape attempt has led more than one Spy to an adventuring career. Notable Spies *'Emmanuel Blanck' – Spy extraordinaire by Imperial appointment, Emmanuel has perfected the art of being forgettable. He has a thousand masks; with a subtle frown or curl of the lip, he can transform his face. Using flattery and conceit, he can engage a person in genial conversation for hours, gleaning their innermost secrets while divulging nothing about himself. Among his many achievements, he infiltrated the notorious Blackpowder Plotters, saving the life of the Emperor himself. He toppled the Conspiracy of Skulls, foiling a ritual to summon a Bloodthirster beneath Altdorf’s Temple of Sigmar. He was also instrumental in influencing the Boot Tax rioters of 2519 to lynch the very Demagogues who had incited them to violence. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 2nd Edition: Core Rulebook ** : pg. 84 * : Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 2nd Edition: Career Compendium ** : pg. 197 * : Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 4th Edition: Core Rulebook ** : pg. 75 es:Espía Category:Criminal Careers Category:Warhammer Careers Category:S